In The Back of My Mind
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: Rachel Grey is 13 yr old girl, who finds herself tangled up with the Doctor and the Time War, when she finds out that a small crack in her brain is what began and ended the universe. *Doctor used in the story is a new Doctor*


**Hey guys! After my long hiatus, I have discovered a sudden Whovian thing...feel. So, here it is! A nice little comeback story :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC peoples...**

* * *

_My name is...Rache-...Grey. I'm out...of breath... Near death... My brain...they want... Crack...end..o-...everythi-...Doctor... Save me... Save..._

_Me..._

* * *

A young girl, around 13, sat in the front steps of her apartment building, staring into the sea of busy people. She always wondered about how life would be like when she was older, when she free of her foster parents' clutches. Though documents mentioned that she's been an orphan all her life, she's had memories of a real family. But she was smart enough to know that some memories were really just hopes and dreams.

Her hair was dark brown like her eyes, and the strands tangled with one another. The girl was petite, but at her age, 5'ft was pretty average. Personality-wise she was quick and witty. She had that charm that worked well with her. She was also very intellectual, intimate, and highly intelligent. Unlike most of the world, she had a photographic memory, in which she could remember everything she's ever heard, seen or read. Besides being your average genius, she was also very teasing, and a bit rude. But with her "parent's" attitude, she wasn't exactly the happiest little munchkin either.

And her name, as everyone down the block knew her as, was Rachel Grey.

_Was._

* * *

Rachel just sort of sat there on the second step for a while. Her foster parents didn't want her to attend to school, and the government thought that it was right for someone who had to go through much. So she was, in careless, friendless.

Now, being a 13 year old girl, she explored her imagination carelessly, and would often be caught daydreaming. But, even for a young child, a police box (whatever that is or was) appearing out of nowhere on the street you've lived on for some years is just too weird. And because this had happened to Rachel that certain morning, she was definitely caught off guard. Most people would be, but unlike most who would probably just walk past it, children were curious. And Rachel was curious as well.

She was a bright girl, and so she knew not to get too close. So, pretending to just kick a rock around, she carefully eyed the odd blue box. Rachel was patient, so she knew how to behave towards an obviously strange situation as this.

In a matter of seconds, a man popped out. He was tall, at least 7 inches taller than Rachel, and he was quite handsome for a man. The stranger had fair skin, and cheekbones that literally popped. His hair was of noir, and it was just a healthy lush of curls. And his eyes were such a majestic shade; a mix of green and blue shall I say. Rachel guessed him to be around the age of thirty, maybe older, could be younger. His clothes though, were something you don't normally see around London. Just a simple shirt and trousers, with a dark beige coat and a green bowtie in between the collar of his shirt.

Rachel's curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to cautiously walk over the man. He did seem quite nice after all.

"Hi. I-I was just wondering...um, where did this, uh, box...come from?" Rachel asked, as politely as she could. "I've lived here for about two years now, and I've never noticed it here."

The man's eyes widened, as if he wasn't planning on being noticed. "It's been here for a while," he lied, and Rachel knew. "You see, these police boxes used to be everywhere in the 1900s. Then, they kind of stopped using them. Guess the government didn't pick this up yet, eh?"

Rachel smiled. "What's a police box? Hmm...what were you doing in there? Police?" she questioned, seeming oblivious to his obvious lies.

The stranger chuckled nervously. "In the 1900s, these would be used by policemen for emergencies. Stuff like that. And, I'm a...uh, government person. I was just checking why it's still around. It'll be off by tomorrow," he tried assuring her.

"Ha...yeah... You see, whoever you are, I do know what these are. And I'm sure no one who's supposed to show some sort of sovereignty would wear those infamous clothing," she stated, still grinning innocently. "No offense."

"Bowties are cool." Rachel examined the man, head to toe, and looked at his face for signs of an actual lie.

"I may be a child, but I'm not easily fooled. In simpler words, I'm. Not. Stupid," Rachel stated. "So, who are you? You seem like a mysterious man, but at the same time, quite an open book. Tell me."

He frowned, and sighed, giving Rachel the sign that he gave in. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor from a place you don't know of."

"Doctor _who_?"

"Who?"

"Not where, who?"

"Just a Doctor."

"Then why did you lie?"

The Doctor was caught completely off guard by this question. In his 910 years of living, he had never met a girl so based on intellect. She was smart indeed, yes. And the Doctor did not know how to react to such a question. Especially to a young girl who had already caught him in at least two lies. One more lie, and she would probably make him spill. Yes, the Doctor knew instantly that this little girl could make _him_, of _all people, _spill.

He hesitated, but then she had that intimidating, daring smirk-n-glare that made the Doctor speak. "I lied because I can't tell people, especially theiving, nasty, '_I'm gonna tell mommy_' children that I am a Time Lord, a type of alien from Gallifrey. And I can't tell children that this police box is a time and space travel machine, called the TARDIS. And I also can't mention to anyone at all that my number one enemy, the Daleks, are about to take over the world, and I am here to stop it. So if you could please direct me to to the Commonwealth Tower, that would be nice."

Even Rachel couldn't understand that. She replayed his words again and again in her head, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Take me with you."

The Doctor smiled, yet frowned again. "You are a child, and I don't even your na-"

"Rachel."

"Look, Rachel, I would, but you're too young for this. Now, where's that tower?" the Doctor asked.

Rachel smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And, it's that way. Turn a right at that stoplight, and turn at the second left. You won't miss it. The windows on the building are triangle-shaped," she told him, grinning.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Thanks." And he was off on his way.

"Wait!" He turned and looked back at the young girl. "I don't believe anything you said. But I'll remember it for the rest of my life, just in case I've saved the world by directing a stranger to London's most well-known tower. I'll remember it because I have photographic memory. I'll remember you Doctor."

And remember she did.

* * *

**:) Hope you enjoyed that! Review with feedback please! And try not to add any 50th anniversary spoilers, I sadly have not watched it yet. But I'm watching it next week, so, by the next chapter, you can start blabbing about that with me.**

**Check out my bio to learn more about me..and uh...stay whovian!**

**xx MG**


End file.
